


The Western Dragon and The Eastern Dragon and a Cowboy

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: Notes: This is Hanzo x McCree x reader if this is not your thing here your warning. This is written in the perspective of all my amazing readers out there. The reader is female but in most if not all cases it can be reader by any gender. Enjoy.





	The Western Dragon and The Eastern Dragon and a Cowboy

The western Dragon and the Eastern dragon… And a cowboy.

Notes: This is Hanzo x McCree x reader if this is not your thing here your warning. This is written in the perspective of all my amazing readers out there. The reader is female but in most if not all cases it can be reader by any gender. Enjoy.

My weird men: “Most say love is a strange things others say it is natural. Well my love life is about as normal as a walking chrome tin- can with green lights in it.” “Hey I am right here you know” Genji complained. “Fight me Genji .” I playfully say. “You know what let me finish my damn story. The kids got to know there parents background.” Sure my kid we’re grown but it is prime time to tell stories. No corrections or judgement it just stories. Genji rolled his eyes at me,which I could see since he felt comfortable with taking his mask off around his family. I could also see his fuck boy side swipe which really bothered me but whatever. At least he was happy.( Nobody likes mad Genji ).“ The commotion started between my five sons.” Tell us how you meet please please please.“ Some pleases in Spanish others in Japanese. I raise a hand to my mouth pointing a finger,hushing my children. The room went dead silent. I turn towards the window looking out into the calm lush green trees then almost missing the yellowish-orange fading behind them. Reflecting into the flowing water behind our rather large cabin house. I swing my head around to face the now louder fire. The spontaneous movement jogging my memory. I check the details more than Santa checks his list. When I am satisfied with the results I lower my voice. ” Love… Love is a weird thing and it takes you to weird places.

End notes: Tell me how I am doing is it details enough and I am open for suggestions. I you have personal suggestions contact me at halorings13@gmail.com.Thank you my loves and don’t worry the calvary is here.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I am doing is it details enough and I am open for suggestions. I you have personal suggestions contact me at halorings13@gmail.com.Thank you my loves and don’t worry the calvary is here.


End file.
